You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: Glenn likes it rough. Daryl/Glenn.


Previously titled "My Racing Thoughts" but I thought this one fit better. My first attempt at really explicit, rough sex. Try not to be disgusted with me XD

* * *

"Fuckin' slut," Daryl snarled into his ear. Shivers shot down Glenn's spine in response, taking in the other man's breath on his skin, the feel of Daryl's calloused hand on his arm. He tried hard to calm his pounding heart and the arousal pooling in his groin. He breathed deeply, taking in the other man's salty scent.

Daryl had backed him up against the prison cell wall and forced his knee between Glenn's thighs shamelessly. He smirked when he noticed Glenn trying to keep himself quiet, painfully aware of the thirteen-year-old boy, the cop and his wife and the old doctor all sleeping within earshot of Glenn's room.

"Fuck," Glenn finally panted when Daryl snaked a hand up the other man's shirt and dug his nails aggressively into his torso. Glenn threw his head back against the grey stone walls, clenching his eyes shut and writhing against Daryl.

Daryl grinned and slapped Glenn. "Shut up." He fisted his t-shirt and shoved him harder against the wall, Glenn's back cracking against the rough wall. Daryl groped his package through his roughed-up jeans. He pressed a hand against the other's mouth to quiet him.

Glenn squirmed uselessly against Daryl's strong arms, his scent burning through him like wildfire. He needed more of it, more of him. He felt sweat on his forehead, matting his hair against his skin.

After another second or two of writhing against one another, Daryl grabbed him and Glenn found himself on his knees. Daryl hurried to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans, shoving them down hastily. He held his dick in one hand and grasped Glenn's head in the other, forcing his mouth over his shaft harshly. He let out a long, throaty groan as Glenn took all of him in, desperately bobbing his head up and down.

Daryl bucked forward and smirked as Glenn gagged around his cock. He didn't relent, however, and pulled Glenn back down by his hair. He hummed, causing a spark of pleasure to burn in Daryl's veins. He only fucked the Asian man's mouth harder at the sensation.

"Take it, bitch," he spat, not giving in when Glenn braced himself against the redneck's thighs, nearly choking around him. Tears welled in his dark eyes as he sucked him off, still trying to worm away from him to breathe.

Daryl finally took pity on him, slowing his pace, releasing the hand on the back of Glenn's head. Glenn shook the hair out of his eyes and looked up to Daryl, their eyes locking for a moment before the older man pushed Glenn away from him and allowed him to stand back up. He only let him desperately draw air into his lungs for a moment before suddenly clocking him in the nose with a tight fist. It wasn't too hard a hit, he admitted, just hard enough to make him bleed a little. Glenn moaned and slumped over for a second before Daryl, with a hand grasping his jaw, pulled him close for an open-mouthed kiss. He could already taste the other man's blood, only making him more aroused. He all but clawed Glenn's shirt off, blind with control and power.

Glenn leaned forward to kiss Daryl again, but that only got him a sharp shove back. He banged his head on the wall and groaned, but didn't protest his rough handling, nor the painfully sharp bricks behind him digging into his spine. After all, what else would one expect from a Dixon? Glenn wouldn't want anything less.

He also didn't complain when Daryl jerked his neck back and bit harshly against his tan skin, unrestricted and sadistic. He trailed his bites down his torso, growing more and more fierce with each invasion of teeth against flesh. Glenn did his best to keep himself quiet, but when Daryl finally jerked Glenn's pants and underwear down in one pull, dropping them on the floor, he let out a dry moan.

"Thought I told you to shut the fuck up," Daryl growled, giving away his intentions with a smirk, "slut."

Glenn grinned back and boldly ran his hands up the other man's body to pull his wifebeater over his head, revealing his muscled shoulders and chest. Daryl allowed it tentatively before returning to his forceful nature. He pushed himself up against Glenn, rubbing their erections together roughly with one hand.

Glenn bit his tongue to keep from crying out, but he still whimpered at the contact. Daryl silenced him with a sloppy kiss, his tongue prodding his mouth almost violently. He grabbed the Asian man's hip in one hand and his arm with the other, gripping him tightly as if he might run away. Glenn managed to put a hand to his nose and wiped blood on the back of his arm. Their mouths collided again, a mess of teeth and tongues and fire.

Daryl hoisted Glenn's legs around his waist, holding him up effortlessly by his thighs without breaking their kiss. Glenn gripped the older man's shoulders and crossed his legs behind his back, pulling the two impossibly closer. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Daryl's hard-on against him. "Please," Glenn sputtered out as Daryl teased himself against his ass.

"You want it?" Glenn didn't have to open his squeezed-shut eyes to see his grin. "You want my fuckin' cock in you, chink?" Another firm stroke against his entrance.

"Ah," he groaned, "yes!" Daryl ate it up. He suddenly thrust into Glenn, harsh and sweet. He silenced Glenn's cries with his lips, entwining their tongues together desperately as he pulled out slowly. He shoved himself back in ruthlessly, gripping Glenn's legs so tight he thought his nails might tear his flesh. They moaned into one another's mouths, blinded by pleasure. Daryl grinned when Glenn all but screamed into his throat when he came, shuddering against him for a moment.

When they finally broke for a frantic breath of air, Glenn moaned so loud Daryl thought all the walkers in Georgia would hear. He stopped moving inside him for moment to slap him, hard. "Quiet, bitch. I ain't done with you." Glenn nodded. Daryl resumed his unsympathetic movements, forcing himself into the smaller man repeatedly, preoccupying his mouth with his tongue. He felt his ego swell when he felt Glenn harden against him again, still slick with semen from his first orgasm. He bit Glenn's lower lip with malice, drawing blood. It only made the other man harder and more aroused as blood poured now from his lip and nose.

A few more thrusts before Daryl dropped Glenn to the floor. He kicked his boots and jeans off and prodded the man, groaning on the floor, with his foot. "Get up." Glenn slowly moved to get up, still in pain, still bleeding. "Hurry up, I ain't got all fuckin' night."

When the younger man finally stood up, Daryl twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him against the wall sharply. Glenn moaned, his cheek pressed hard against the rough brick wall. He felt his cock straining against the wall, aching to be touched. "D-do it," he begged, "Fuck me."

"Shut up," Daryl growled, spearing himself into Glenn from behind. He hummed in pleasure and kept up a frantic pace, withdrawing and thrusting back in mercilessly. He latched his mouth onto Glenn's arched back, biting cruelly against his muscled shoulder.

"Ah... fuck," he groaned nearly unintelligibly, a fist in his mouth to quiet himself down.

Daryl pulled out for a brief moment to slap the other man's ass, giving him a threatening look, daring him to make another sound. He fisted his own cock, rubbing it coyly against Glenn's abused ass. He leaned over to his left ear, his lips an inch from his skin. "Say my name," he snarled sensually, still stroking his hard-on against Glenn's thigh.

Glenn panted, desperate for Daryl to fuck him again, deeper, harder. "D-Daryl," he choked out, blood still pouring out of his face, running into his open mouth. "Uhn, please!"

Daryl smirked, clasped a hand over Glenn's mouth as he forced himself back into his ass, powerful and unrelenting. He felt Glenn's vocal chords vibrate uselessly against his fingers as he plunged in and out of him with the occasional slap on the ass. He felt himself tense up, close to his release when he saw tears streaming out of Glenn's eyes. He pounded into him impossibly faster, revelling in the other man's tight heat.

After a few more thrusts, he felt and heard a high-pitched squeal against his hand and Glenn writhed against him in his second orgasm. Daryl threw his own head back in ecstasy and exploded into Glenn with a husky cry. He rode it out with a few hard shoves into Glenn's ass and finally let the Asian fall to the ground in exhaustion, gasping desperately for air.

Daryl sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, still sweating and trying to catch his breath. "S-sorry," he mumbled, running a tired hand through his hair and watching uncomfortably as Glenn heaved himself up from the ground, still covered in dirt, sweat, blood and come.

Glenn shook his head. "Don't," he said softly, using his discarded t-shirt to clean himself off a bit. "It was great."

"I hurt you," Daryl shot back, his voice hoarse and tired. "I shouldn't have hit you, I..."

Glenn leaned down to kiss him softly on the mouth. "I liked it," he said with a smirk, sitting down next to the redneck on the cot.

"I better go."

"Stay," Glenn requested, staring into his eyes for a moment, willing him to stay put.

But Daryl shook his head, standing up and getting dressed. "I don't sleep in no cage," he said with a shy smile. They kissed once more, tongues meeting briefly before Daryl slid the door open, left, and shut it, leaving Glenn to imagine what could possibly be going through his head.


End file.
